How To Get Tangled
by DragonWriter0316
Summary: This story is based completely off of the Tangled movie with just a few changes. I exchanged Hiccup and Astrid with Flynn and Rapunzel, but not in that order. Rating wise, if you can watch Tangled, you can read this.
1. Prologue

**Hello, Dragon here! So, this is a story that I was inspired to write based off of a pin on Pinterest. So, when my cousin and I had a sleepover, I asked her to help me write it. That being said, neither of us have seen Tangled for years, so if there are any flaws of the Tangled story-line, we are both sorry. This is the product of two girls being sleep-deprived, so some parts may be kind of weird. Also, I know that this is really close to the Tangled story-line, that is the point. In this story, I do not own the characters, the places, or the story-line at all, just this random cross-over idea. That being said, I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a woman who wanted eternal youth. However, in order to get it, she had to sing a specific song to a specific flower. Once she had found the flower, she covered it up so that no one else could find the flower and use it for their own purposes. Now, the king and queen were about to have their first child. Unfortunately, the queen was sick and the doctors feared for both her and their unborn child. They told the king about a certain type of flower that, when made into a potion, would heal the queen and would ensure the health of the baby. The problem was, this was the same flower that the woman who wanted eternal youth had hid. Fortunately enough, though, she had accidentally knocked the cover off of the flower. The king's soldiers were able to find it with relative ease, given the fact that it was a rare flower. They gave it to the queen, and she successfully gave birth to their first born child, a beautiful boy, with extremely long red hair. Now, when the woman found out that the flower was gone and was given to the queen, she was furious. So, she went and broke into the palace and managed to get to the new-born prince's room, and cut off a bit of his hair. However, as soon as it was cut, the hair turned brown and lost its power. In what was her best judgment, she kidnapped the prince and locked him in a tower, hidden from the people. There he stayed, never leaving, only asking a few times if he could. Throughout this time, the king and queen would release lanterns into the sky in hopes of guiding their lost prince back home to his kingdom. Now, let's get to the story, which takes place a few days before the prince's eighteenth birthday.

* * *

 **I know that this prologue was kind of short, but all of the chapters will vary in length, but will be relatively short. And by now, I assume you understand what I meant in the summary when I said the characters weren't switched in that order.**

 **Until next time,**

 **DragonWriter0316**


	2. Chapter 1: When Will My Life Begin

**Hello! I am here with the next chapter. (Technically, even though it's the second chapter in the story, it is only chapter 1.) This one is a bit on the shorter side, though, but all of them will be relatively short. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup looked out the window at his chameleon, Toothless. He knew that it wasn't the most creative of names, but the reptile was toothless, so it fit. Weirdly enough, the reptile liked to stay in a black color instead of the traditional green.

"I found you. That gives me another win. Want to go again?" Hiccup asked the reptile, boosting himself onto the windowsill. In response, Toothless pointed outside, gesturing for them to go outside.

"You know the rules. We can't leave. Besides, I like it in here, and so do you. Anyway, it's time to start the chores."

Hiccup turned around and went back inside the tower. This is what started his normal routine of sweeping, laundry, and just basically cleaning the tower in general. Then he would start reading, painting, cooking, and still wondering when his real life would start. He would play games, bake, craft, and sketch. He would then re-read just before brushing his massive amount of hair, all the while wondering when he would get to start his life. This year, his hopes were higher than ever that he would get to leave the tower in order to see the floating stars, that, curiously enough, only appeared on his birthday.

* * *

 **Just so you know, I plan to update this story once a day until it is done. I hoped you enjoyed! See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: Mother Knows Best

**Hello! I just thought that I would go ahead and publish today's chapter a bit earlier than normal. This is personally one of my favorite chapters, so I hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you think.**

* * *

When Mother Gothel came back to the tower that day, Hiccup approached her.

"As you know, mother, my birthday is coming up, my eighteenth in fact."

"Yes, Hiccup, I know."

"I was wondering if we could go see the stars that only appear on my birthday."

"Now, Hiccup, you want to go outside? You know the reason why we stay in this tower, don't you?"

"Yes, to keep me safe, but we can be careful."

"Hiccup, I knew you would want to leave the tower. But trust me, mother knows best. It is a scary world out there. Something will go wrong, I swear. Thugs, poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals, _the plague._ "

"No!"

"Yes! Large bugs, men with pointy teeth, and you'll just upset me if I go on!" Hiccup, who had taken it well enough for someone who has never been outside before, was getting considerably nervous at this point. After all, he never wanted to upset his mother.

"Stay right here, mother knows best, I will protect you. I suggest that we skip the drama and stay here. You can leave, but you will get mugged and left for dead." Hiccup gasped at this comment, the look of horror just growing on his face.

"But, what do I know? Just leave me, and let me die alone, I deserve it. You won't see that I am right until it's too late. You won't survive on your own. You are sloppy, ditzy, vage, underdressed, immature, and getting kind of chubby. But if you stay right here, I _promise_ that I will protect you." Hiccup ran up to Mother Gothel and hugged her tight, never more scared of going outside than he was at this moment. Mother Gothel paused and looked at Hiccup, who, at this point, looked absolutely terrified.

"I only have one request: Hiccup?"

"Yes, mother?"

" _Never_ ask to leave this tower again."

"Yes, mother."

Mother Gothel hesitated for a moment.

"Hiccup, I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you the most."

They just stood there hugging, Mother Gothel carefully stroking Hiccup's massive amount of red hair.

* * *

 **Until the next chapter,**

 **Dragon**


	4. Chapter 3: Astrid Makes An Appearance

**Hello! How are you guys today? I just thought that I would go ahead and upload chapter 3 a bit early. I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Astrid was as silent as possible as possible as she was carefully lowered through the skylight to where the lost prince's crown was kept, and heavily guarded by some of the king's finest guards. She was glad that she abandoned the traditional dress for women of her day of a dress. She was far more comfortable in her pants, tunic, and riding boots. She neared the crown. As she laid hands on it, one of the guards sneezed.

"Bless you," Astrid said from right behind the guard, still suspended in mid air. After all, just because she was a thief, stealing the crown jewels of the prince who was kidnapped as a baby, where his entire kingdom was still hopeful that one day he would return, didn't mean that she was a bad person.

"Thank you," the guard said. He then turned around just to see Astrid go straight up, being pulled by her partners, Ruff and Tuff, through a hole in the ceiling. As soon as she reached the top, they quickly removed the harness from her back, put the crown in Astrid's satchel, and began to run from the guards that would soon be chasing them.

They began making their way through the town, only meeting a few obstacles. They soon made it to the woods, where Astrid saw a bounty poster with her face on it.

"Oh no, this is bad." Astrid let out a sigh of exasperation.

"They just can't get my nose right."

"We don't have time for this, Astrid," Tuffnut said.

"Well, that's easy for you to say, your posters look amazing."

The twins soon convinced her that there were more pressing matters at hand than how her wanted poster looked. They kept running where they met their biggest obstacle yet: _**a stone wall.**_

"Boost me up. I will help you guys up as soon as I am up there."

"No way, Astrid. You have the crown. How do we know that you won't just ditch us and take the crown?" Ruffnut questioned.

"Here, you keep the satchel, boost me up, and the I will help you two up and we can all leave together. Sound good?"  
"Yes," Tuff agreed. However, as they lifted her up, she snatched the satchel right off of Ruff. As soon as she landed on top of the wall, she turned around and said: "So long!" And waved goodbye. As she ran, she could hear the two of them shouting at her. She didn't care, after all, she had gotten the crown. As she ran through the woods, she came across a clearing with a tower in the middle of it. She climbed the tower and eventually made it to the window. As soon as she climbed inside, however, she felt something hit the back of her her head.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Dragon**


	5. Chapter 4: Mother Knows Best?

**For those of you who have already read chapter 4, I accidentally posted chapter 5 yesterday. So, please read this. Technically, I will end up posting 3 chapters of this story today. So, yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup looked at the girl who was now unconscious on his floor. He approached her with caution, Toothless gesturing to check her teeth. As soon as Hiccup did, he noticed that they were normal teeth, just like his own. He pulled a chair out of the living room, and set the girl in it. He then found the end of his hair and tied her up in it. After that was done, he checked the girl's satchel and saw a golden colored thing that had points all the way around it, with purple 'thingies' around the spokes. He tried putting it around his arm, but that didn't feel right, so he tried putting it on his head, and he saw someone in the mirror that looked quite different than he normally saw himself. He could tell that the girl was coming to, so he quickly put the thing in a pot, grabbed his frying pan, and went to question the girl.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know where 'here' is," The girl said, clearly still dazed from her hit on the head.

"What do you want with my hair?"

"I want nothing more with your hair than to get out of it, literally."

"I have something you want: your satchel."

"Yes, please give me that and I will leave and never return."

"I want something from you first, then, and only then, will I give you your satchel back. I have it hidden in a place that you will never find it."

"It's in that pot, isn't it?" That was met with a response of him hitting her on top of the head with his frying pan again. He then hid it in a secret compartment underneath the floorboards. The girl came to for the second time.

"Now you will never find it."

"Fine, what do you want?"

"I want you to take me to see the floating stars."

"You mean the lantern thing that they do for the lost prince's birthday?"

"I guess. Look, I have made the decision to trust you."

"That is a terrible decision."

"Take me to see the stars, and back to the tower before three days pass." He didn't feel the need to tell her that the reason why it was three days was because his mother left to get him the paints that he asked for for his birthday.

"Deal." The girl said, and she sighed and Hiccup unwrapped his hair from around her. He felt bad disobeying his mother, but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity to see the stars.

"The name's Astrid, Astrid Hofferson. What's yours?"

"Hiccup."

They went to the window, and Astrid began climbing out of it, asking if Hiccup was going to come or not.

"Now or never," Hiccup muttered to himself as he swung his hair over the hook and lowered himself down to the ground. As soon as his feet hit the grass, he smiled and looked down. He started running and soon, his feet were in a little pond. He was ecstatic as he saw everything nature had to offer, while Astrid was standing there, bored out of her mind.


	6. Chapter 5: I Have A Dream

**Just a reminder, if you are seeing this as chapter 5, go back and read chapter 4. I accidentally posted chapter 5 as chapter 4 yesterday. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I feel a little bit hungry," Hiccup said to Astrid as they walked around. She looked at him and then kept walking. Astrid smirked. "I know just the place." A sign for the bar, The Happy Duckling came into view.

"Well, I do like ducks," Hiccup said optimistically.

"That's nice," Astrid said, slightly pessimistically.

They walked in, and Astrid waved to the occupants of the bar.

"Don't mind us," she began, "we are just passing through."

"Wait, aren't you that girl on the posters?" One of the people asked. All of

the people moved over to Astrid and held her captive.

"Let her go!" Hiccup said. All of the people looked at him, and Hiccup noticed how scary they looked.

"Why should we?" The person whom he assumed to be the leader of the group asked.

"She promised she would help me get to see my dream. Don't any of you have a dream?" Hiccup asked.

"A dream? Do I have a dream?" The leader asked. "I am malicious, mean, and scary. My sneer could curdle dairy, and violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest. But, despite all of this, my temper and my hook, I want nothing more than to be a concert pianist. Playing Mozart, and I would rather be called deadly for this. Though I like breaking femurs, count me with the dreamers, because I have a dream."

Another one spoke. "I may look ugly and disgusting, but I really want to make a love connection. Can't you see me with a lovely little lady? Though my face makes people scream, there's a child behind it with a gleam, because I have a dream."

All of a sudden, much to Hiccup's surprise, everyone started listing off their dreams, from baking, to sewing, to even playing with little ceramic unicorns. However, the party was cut short when the leader went up to Astrid and asked what her dream was.

"No, no, no, I don't share that stuff," she claimed. But she started sharing really fast as soon as there were weapons placed all around her.

"I have dreams like you, I really do. They just aren't as touchy or as feely. They happen somewhere warm and sunny, where I am not arrested and I'm alone, surrounded by lots of piles of money." Fortunately they seemed satisfied with her answer, and Hiccup jumped on the table to share his dream.

"I have a dream. I just want to see the lanterns gleam. With every passing hour, I am so glad I left my tower. Like all of you lovely folks, I have a dream."

All of a sudden, they could hear guards coming to the bar. "The guards, they are here to look for her," the leader said as he pointed to Astrid. "Quick, there is a hidden exit." All three of them darted towards the exit, and as Hiccup and Astrid went to leave, the leader said "I hope your dream comes true."

"Thank you," Astrid said, sounding the most sincere that Hiccup had ever heard her speak.

"Not you, him. Your dream is stupid." With that, Hiccup and Astrid managed to leave without being caught.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! See you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

**Hello! Dragon here! Sorry I haven't been posting for the past few days, life just got crazy. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will go ahead and post chapter seven as well as an apology.**

* * *

The two of them ran through the exit tunnel, into the canyon in front of the dam. As they exited the tunnel, they could see Ruff and Tuff breaking through a closed-off side tunnel, revenge painted in their eyes. As if that wasn't bad enough, there were guards approaching them from behind. Hiccup, thinking fast, wrapped his hair around a wooden pole, told Astrid to grab on, and they quickly leaped through the air and landed on the other side of the canyon. However cool Hiccup's stunt with his hair might have been, it caused for the dam to break, sealing the two of them in a cave, with water rushing in through the bottom. Astrid held her breath and dunked into the water, but couldn't see anything. Hiccup tried to do the same, but failed as well.

"It's pointless," Astrid began, "you can't see anything it's too dark." They both just looked at each other, both clearly not wanting this to be how it ended. Astrid sighed and said, "Sigfrid."

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"Sigfrid is my real name."

"If we are sharing secrets, than I have magical hair that glows when I sing."

"What?" Astrid asked shocked.

"Wait. I have magical hair that glows when I sing!" Hiccup said all excitedly. He took a quick breath and began to sing. Sure enough, his hair did glow, and the two of them could see where they could move the rocks so they could escape.

As soon as they resurfaced Hiccup shouted: "We survived!"

Meanwhile, Astrid said, clearly still in shock, "His hair glows."

They set up a campfire and tried to dry off.

"So," Hiccup began, "Sigfrid?"

"I only told you that because I thought that we were going to die, and I wanted to tell someone before that happened."

"Why did you change your name?"

"Astrid Hofferson was a fearless warrior in a book I read at the orphanage I lived at. I wanted to be like her, and I liked the name better than Sigfrid anyway."

"Well, if it is worth anything, I think that Sigfrid is a beautiful name. You have a cut on your hand."

"It's nothing," Astrid insisted, although Hiccup could tell that it hurt.

"Just give me your hand and promise not to freak out."

"Okay," Astrid said and held out her hand. Hiccup wrapped the end of his hair around it and started to sing the same song he did in the cave earlier; that he always sang for Mother. Once he was done, Astrid looked at her hand and could see that the cut had vanished. She looked at him, too shocked to even begin to ask a question.

"My hair has magical properties. That's why mother always said that I should stay in the tower. One person came after me when I was a baby. They tried to cut my hair," Hiccup then pulled back a portion of his hair to reveal a piece of it, brown and shriveled. "As soon as it is cut, it loses all of its magic."


	8. Chapter 7: Arriving at the Kingdom

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short, but the next one is longer, I can promise you that. Anyway, please enjoy and review!**

* * *

They actually managed, despite all of the obstacles that came their way, to

make it to the kingdom on time, early in fact. Astrid noticed that Hiccup was having trouble carrying all of his hair, so she tried to help, but she could tell that it was going to become too much to handle. She spotted three girls braiding eachother's hair. She whistled, and as soon as she caught their attention, she gestured to Hiccup's hair. The girls gasped and eagerly ran over to braid Hiccup's mass of hair.

Once they finished, Hiccup and Astrid made their way through the

Kingdom, buying treats, sight-seeing, and Astrid even bought Hiccup a small purple flag with the kingdom's crest on it. However, as soon Hiccup heard music, he started dancing, but noticing that no one else was dancing, he grabbed people's hands and pulled them into the circle, pairing them up, and everyone was having a ball. However, the song ended as soon as Hiccup and Astrid got paired up. Astrid noticed that the sun was beginning to set and told Hiccup that they needed to get to the boats.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! See you next chapter!**

 **Dragon out.**


	9. Chapter 8: I See the Light

**Hello! Here is the next chapter, and I am going to go ahead and post the one that follows this one as well. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When they made it to the spot in the lake that Astrid had planned for the two of them, the sun had set. Hiccup looked at the first lantern that went into the air. He gasped in awe as the hundreds of lanterns made their way into the sky. He looked back at Astrid and Astrid held up two lanterns. They both looked up as they released their lanterns into the air, to join the others like them. Hiccup looked at Astrid and smiled, knowing that Mother Gothel was wrong about what she had said when she had found them earlier after the dam incident. Astrid would keep her word. Hiccup sighed and reached for the satchel that held the crown.

"Here. I shouldn't have kept it from you. But thank you for everything you've done for me. It really means a lot."

Astrid smiled and pushed the satchel back into Hiccup's hands. She didn't need to say anything as they had a understanding with each other. They sailed and made their way back to the dock. As they walked through the town, just looking at the lanterns, guards came up behind them. They ran for the woods but got split up. But Hiccup's braid got caught. Mother Gothel was standing among the shadows.

"You thought you could trust her. But just look." As Hiccup looked onto the water, he could see a boat with Astrid steering it, holding the crown, leaving him on the shore, alone.

"Let's go home," Mother Gothel said, somewhat sweetly.

Hiccup sighed and nodded, not wanting to say anything, for fear of crying.

Unknown to him, however, Astrid was coming to on the ship and could tell that her hands were tied to the wheel and the crown. She was soon captured by the guards and led to the prison cell.


	10. Chapter 9: Realization and Escape

**Here it is, as promised. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well!**

* * *

Hiccup sighed sadly as Mother Gothel undid the last of his braid.

"There," she said, "now it's like it never even happened." As she left his room, he uncupped his hands to look that the flag with the crest on it. It was at this moment, as he laid on his back, looking at his ceiling, that the crest was in every one of his paintings on the wall. He then remembered seeing the mosaic of the King, Queen, and the lost Prince in the kingdom. The prince, who had red hair and green eyes, looked just like him.

"I'm the lost prince," he said quietly, more to himself than to anyone else.

"What did you say dear?" Mother Gothel asked. "I'm always telling you not to mumble."

"I said, that I am the lost prince." Mother Gothel looked at him shocked. "What's the matter? Did I mumble mother, or should I even call you that?" He demanded.

"Very good, you managed to figure it out."

"Where is Astrid?"

"She is to be hanged for her crimes."

"No!" Hiccup screamed.

Very truly enough, Astrid was on her way to get hanged. However, she noticed that there were some of the people from the Happy Duckling there. She immediately understood what was going on once one of the guys knocked the guards unconscious. They soon helped her make her way through the dungeon, onto the palace walls, launched her through the air, to land on a horse, that she then rode out of the kingdom, to the tower where Hiccup was being held.

She leaped off of the horse, and yelled for Hiccup to let down his hair. She sighed a sigh of relief as Hiccup's long red hair came toppling out of the window. She lost no time in climbing the hair, only to climb through the window to see Hiccup sitting there bound and gagged. She couldn't even ask a question before she felt the dagger stab its way through her gut.

* * *

 **I know that this could be classified as a cliffhanger, but, for those of you who have seen Tangled, you know what happens. So, I am just going to leave you guys here, and post the next chapter tomorrow.**

 **See you then!**

 **Dragon**


	11. Chapter 10: Healing Incantation

**Hello! I am actually posting this chapter on time! Whoo-hoo! Anyway, so here is chapter ten, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Astrid couldn't even scream as she felt the dagger stab her, she was in too much shock. Hiccup, at this point, had managed to get the gag off, and was struggling against Mother Gothel.

"Come on, Hiccup, we are going someplace where no one will ever find you again. Now come here and stop fighting."

"No, I will always fight you, unless you let me heal her. Then, I will never fight you again." Mother Gothel seemed to believe Hiccup and let him go over to where Astrid was lying, bleeding out.

"No Hiccup, don't do this, not for me," she protested.

"Shh, you're going to be okay."

"I hope you will forgive me for this," Astrid said, and, before Hiccup could ask what for, she grabbed a knife and cut off all of Hiccup's hair just below where the head meets the neck. Hiccup gasped as he could see of his hair turning brown. Mother Gothel screamed as the magic she had been using for all of these years left her body. She had lost her youth and was turning to dust. And, because of her shock, she didn't notice that she was backing into the window until it was too late. She fell out of the window and onto the ground below.

Hiccup, who should've been way more shocked about this entire situation than he actually was, grabbed Astrid.

"Come on, Sigfrid, stay with me." He tried singing the song that he always sang, but, because his hair had lost its magic, it wasn't working. He cried as he sang, hugging Astrid close. All of a sudden, there were swirls of red light going around the room, and, as he looked at Astrid, he noticed that her stab wound was gone. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked her.

"I think I will be," she reassured him, and they stood up and held each other close. Astrid then punched him on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" Hiccup asked, shocked and confused.

"That was for leaving me after the lantern thing." Hiccup was even more confused at this statement. However, before he could argue, Astrid pulled him in close and gave him a kiss. "That was for everything else."

* * *

 **Well, this is it for this chapter, I will see you guys next chapter.**

 **Dragon out!**


	12. Epilogue

**Hello everyone! I am here to post the final chapter for this story. I just wanted to say thank you so much for all of the views this story has gotten. I didn't expect for it to get 239 views! Thank you so much for those of you who have read the whole thing, I hope you enjoyed it. So, here is the epilogue.**

 **P.S. I decided to do this chapter in first person point of view, in Astrid's point of view, just to try to mimic the voice over of Flynn at the end of the movie.**

* * *

Everything went pretty well after that kiss. We went back to the kingdom, told his parents who he really was, and the kingdom had an even bigger party than the lost prince's birthday celebration.

Hiccup seemed happy to be away from his tower and in the kingdom with parents who were actually his parents, not lying about being his mother, and who actually loved him, and didn't just want to use his hair for its magical properties.

Hiccup managed to get me pardoned for all of my crimes. Said something about helping the crown and because of that, I should be pardoned. Well, whatever he said worked, because I am now a free woman.

Oh. And we are getting married, did I forget to mention that? He asked me time and time again. It would open and close every conversation, so he just wore me down and I finally said yes.

"Sigfrid."

Okay fine, I asked him.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed your stay!**


End file.
